five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 April 2016
12:13 Okay, thank god. 12:16 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 12:16 * MikeSulpher is hugged. 12:16 Congrats on 1,00 edits Mike :) 12:17 I mean 1,000 12:12 (Test) 12:13 Okay, thank god. 12:16 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 12:16 * MikeSulpher is hugged. 12:16 Congrats on 1,00 edits Mike :) 12:17 I mean 1,000 12:39 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs PTLD 12:40 ;-; 01:14 Lonely 01:14 i am so lonely 01:14 I cri ;-; 09:49 "Turn around kid, it'll be a crime, if I had to go back on the promise that u made for you so don't step over that line, or else friend your gonna have yourself a bad time. Kids like you don't play by the rules, and yet you do it thinking your real cool, so let's go let the room get chiller, let's go dirty brother killer." 09:49 *i made 09:54 "I am Ben, back forever, and I won't go down to the likes of you cuz I'm so much better! And no this fight won't go on forever. I know you don't play by the rules, we've been doing this for 6 years, so come on dude, let's do this just you and me. Just one verse seventy three!" 09:59 Life's good <3 09:59 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Po 10:00 * Old PO hugs back 10:01 Btw. GLaDOS In the office. But it's ok. 10:01 ey bbys 10:01 EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 10:02 Eyyyyy 10:04 GLaDOS: GREETINGS TUBBYBOTS. I MEAN YOU NO HARM 10:05 *insert Portal reference here* 10:05 SPAAACE 10:07 GLaDOS: HELLO COWHAT. I LIKE YOU HAT 10:08 thx 10:09 GLaDOS: NO PRIBLEM. 10:11 Hi Drago 10:13 aye 10:23 Back 10:23 aye mike 10:23 DO YOU EVEN FURRY BRO 10:24 * MikeSulpher MMMMMM 10:24 and hi. 10:24 * Dragonmasterdrago302 slaps mike 10:24 chill bruh 10:24 * MikeSulpher is slapped. 10:24 * MikeSulpher cri 10:24 Slap harder! >:C 10:24 Hi 10:24 * The Real PTLD-93 drops from the ceiling 10:25 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:25 do i need to punch yo 10:25 Yes. 10:25 What 10:25 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 10:25 mmmmiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkke! 10:25 * The Real PTLD-93 does so as well 10:25 "Here's the trash can. Feel free to visit it anytime" 10:25 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH PAPYRUS HERE CALLING FRISK GARBAGE. 10:25 * Old Po and GLaDOS both leave 10:26 shots fired 10:26 The office 10:26 * Dragonmasterdrago302 punches mike in the face 10:26 "wow, the PC is actually on fire. I think this is the first time you successful cooked something Papyrus." 10:26 * MikeSulpher whimpers. 10:26 Po answer RP. 10:26 COWHAT 10:26 "YOUR OFFICALLY UNFORGIVIN SANS!!!" 10:26 Very well 10:26 I just remembered that animation. 10:27 * Mr.Cowhat77 huggles Mike 10:27 Drago, how could you?! 10:27 * MikeSulpher is hugged. 10:27 aND I SAY NYEHHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH 10:27 NYEEHEHHEHEHEHEH 10:27 I SAID NYEH 10:27 mike locked me in a freezer 10:27 WHAT'S BONING ON 10:27 with overcooked spaghetti 10:27 Well, that's pretty cool 10:28 you did need to chill out 10:28 OH 10:28 * Dragonmasterdrago302 punches mike again 10:28 I have a new avatar :D 10:28 * MikeSulpher cries. 10:28 Mike, I have a question 10:28 Owww. 10:28 * The Real PTLD-93 punches Drago 10:28 What? 10:28 NO 10:28 NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS >:( 10:28 why did you go from blue Sans to brown furrie? 10:28 ptld you can't punch ur a ghost 10:29 Oh yeah. Hang on. 10:29 Bruh 10:29 'Cause I'm a fucking furry. 10:29 * The Real PTLD-93 turns into physical form 10:29 * Dragonmasterdrago302 ends up hiding from ptld 10:29 Now I can. 10:29 Blue sans? 10:29 But why brown? 10:29 Idk 10:29 k 10:29 I couldn't find another comic with the same wolf that was my old avatar 10:30 Sooo. 10:30 @Cowhat Magic (snort snort) 10:30 And also yes 10:30 also, I made a little Stronger Than You blog 10:30 This is avatar is from a porn pic 10:30 but it's about Ben 10 10:30 inb4 gets furry shamed 10:30 i could tell from his expression. 10:30 O h 10:31 o h o h 10:31 This isn't the first time I had an avatar from a porn pic 10:32 It's like the third time 10:32 i think 10:32 * Dragonmasterdrago302 ends up running off from ptld 10:32 Third or second 10:32 Wait third? Woah. 10:32 AND SO I CRY SOMETIMES WHEN I'M LAYING IN BED, HOPING I'LL JOIN THE GUARD BEFORE I'M DEAD. AND I... AM FEELING.. LIKE I CAN MAKE OLD PASTA! 10:33 Mike and I are fans of porn 10:33 different kinds tho 10:33 AND SO I WAKE UP HERE IN SNOWDIN AND I STEP OUTSIDE. GO TO GRILLBY'S WHERE SANS KEEPS WASTING HIS TIME! AND I! SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY RIBS "WHAT'S BONING ON?!" 10:33 AND I SAY 10:33 I LOVE THAT SONG 10:34 NYEEHEHEEHEHHEHE 10:34 NYEEHEHEEHEHEE 10:34 I SAID NYEH 10:34 WHAT'S BONING ON! 10:34 AND I SAY NYEEEHEEHEH 10:34 I SAID NYEH 10:34 OH GOD 10:34 NOSTALGIA 10:34 WHAT'S BONING OOON! 10:34 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:34 okayokayillstop 10:34 lol 10:35 * The Real PTLD-93 runs around in circles for no apparent reason 10:35 * Dragonmasterdrago302 sets ptld on fire 10:35 No, Mike, continue to sing pls :3 10:35 (The fire instantly gets put out because I am running in circles) 10:35 Ya 10:36 OW 10:36 NOW 10:36 I will try to summon Sketch 10:36 with this song 10:36 AND I SAY 10:36 SKEEEEEEEETTTCH 10:36 SKEEEETTTCH 10:36 I SAID SKETCH 10:36 WHAT'S SKETCHIN' ON 10:36 //SHOT 10:36 o h 10:37 Keep singing 10:37 i think it's working 10:37 SKEEETCH 10:37 I SAID SKETCH 10:37 WHAT'S SKETCHIN OOONNN 10:37 l ol 10:37 Iswearifthisactuallysummonsthem 10:37 Iaskedthemtocomeoin 10:37 let's see 10:37 Here let me try. 10:37 SKETCH 10:37 NO 10:37 SHUT UP 10:37 NOPE 10:38 PTLD is a bit sketchy in the game. 10:38 * Dragonmasterdrago302 decalls sketch 10:38 Let the great Mikepyrus sing. 10:38 ;-; 10:38 PTLD 10:38 > sketchhy 10:38 *Sketchy 10:38 The puns 10:39 All the puns 10:39 PUNS EVERYWHERE 10:39 Fuuck 10:39 Sketch had to go 10:39 so rip 10:39 Iswearthischatisclusteredwithpunstheyareeverywher- SHOT 10:40 My favorite tv show is ben 10:40 I guess you can say that we are really punny 10:40 Ben Dover (kappa) 10:40 Ben 10? 10:40 oh 10:40 Ben Dover? 10:40 OH 10:40 l o l 10:40 o h 10:40 h0t 10:40 I don't get it 10:41 What is your favorite color? DO you like cow or goats. WHAT IS YOUR BLOOD TYPE? Are you allergic to- "Shut up!" DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 10:41 dhmis 10:41 I KNEW IT 10:41 Cowhat 10:41 really/ 10:41 Owwwwww! 10:41 Ben Dover? 10:41 the ping noise! 10:41 Bend Over/ 10:41 *? 10:41 jesus! 10:41 oh 10:41 ohhhhhhhh 10:41 i get it 10:41 Cowhat is that guy 10:41 that always gets the joke last. 10:42 DON'T TOUCH MEEEeeEeEeEeEeEe 10:42 I'm not that intelligent, okay? 10:42 "HHAHAHHAHAHAHAH, I-I... I don't get it." 10:42 But Cowhat ;-; 10:42 U r 10:42 Hey Mike 10:42 no, I'm a really stupid piece of shit. 10:42 I have one question 10:42 What? 10:42 ... 10:42 Cowhat. 10:42 No, you aren't. 10:42 Cowhat 10:42 I have no idea where you got that from. 10:43 You aren't stupid. You are just as intelligent as everyone else on wiki- PM Me. 10:43 FIST ME DUDDY 10:43 The 5 guys the beat me up at lunch yesterday. That's where I got it from. 10:43 . . . 10:43 If I knew you irl those five would be at the hospital : ) 10:44 it turns out that you get beaten up for liking FNaF and Ben 10 in my school. 10:44 So the question I was gonna ask was this. I feel like it suits what I would do to those five. 10:44 WHERE ARE THE KNIVES? :) 10:45 Or 10:45 those five would be dead? 10:45 Who knows. 10:45 And guess what. 10:45 Hm? 10:45 i was the one that got in most trouble because I punched one of them back. 10:45 Or those five would be b u r n i n g i n h e l l. 10:46 Holy shit. 10:46 I-I........ I...... I don't know what to say. 10:47 But, guess what happened THIS day? 10:47 What 10:47 ? 10:48 I beat up the guy who was basically the leader of the gang infront of his gang. 10:49 That probably wasn't a good idea. 10:49 I'd slam his head against the wall repeatedly. 10:49 Well, that's karma for you. 10:49 (Test) 10:49 PTLD, what? 10:50 Cowhat. We are there for you. No matter what. 10:50 Well, it turns out that he was a pussy when it came to fighting, so I easily won. 10:50 lo l 10:50 thanks. 10:50 Wow. 10:50 I mean karma is something- an example would be if Cowhat got beaten up, then the bullies deserve to be beaten up. And they did. 10:50 Cowhat 10:50 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Cowhat 10:51 If he was a pussy when it came to fighting. I wouldn't really give a shit and just give him a really horrible beating. 10:51 One time a kid pissed me off so much 10:51 Same. 10:51 that I grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall. 10:51 I did. 10:51 Good. 10:51 i shoved him on the ground, and started punching his face nonstop. 10:51 Maybe this makes me a sadist for asking this question, but what did you- nvm. 10:52 i think I knocked one of his teeth out. 10:52 Live and Learn. 10:52 He deserved it. Completely. 10:53 thats actually what I said to him 10:53 Talk about badass. 10:53 * The Real PTLD-93 gives shades to Cowhat 10:53 You deserve these. 10:53 "10 People Who Claim They Had Sex with Aliens." Cocaine is one hell of a drug. 10:54 Oh yeah. That video. 10:54 Its been popping up on my " recommended " sections. I wonder why. DON'T JUDGE ME. 10:54 I'm planning to make a story inspired by Until Dawn. 10:54 That, and "get dunked on, you robo hatin', don't inhalin' mudafucker". 10:54 *dong 10:54 and then I walked away. 10:55 * Mr.Cowhat77 puts in the shades. 10:55 *on 10:55 Cool. 10:56 will it star wiki users, or something? 10:56 It'll star some friends of mine I know 10:56 I recently started looking at Until Dawn, and holy shit. 10:56 Like me and PTLD? 10:56 Pig, Cowhat, Sketch, Zombeh, Sky, DJ and me. 10:56 And maybe some other people. 10:56 yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 10:56 Y u no include me ;-; 10:56 wait, DJ? 10:57 Sky's boyfriend. 10:57 oh 10:57 okai 10:57 ;-; 10:58 Idunno 10:58 Maybe I won't write it 10:58 he must really beat up the competition 10:58 I'm starting to lose interest in writing stories. 10:58 Competition? 10:58 get it! Beat? 10:58 *? 10:59 I don't. 10:59 i can't spell 10:59 beat as in music beat 10:59 cuz his name is DJ 10:59 Never mind, that sucked. 10:59 Oh. 10:59 Erm, okay? 11:00 I suck at jokes. 11:00 imma just VAC-up and go 11:01 that was- that was horrible. 11:01 Pls 11:01 that was fine 11:01 Seriously. 11:01 Worse game ever 11:01 Bunny Hopping Simulator 2015 11:01 Wait. 11:02 Thats a game? 11:02 ( Cod AW) 11:02 Ghost is just horrible 11:02 Bunny hopping sim? That's a game. That's a game, l-like seriously? 11:02 Nope it is not a game 11:02 NYEEEHEEEHEEHEHEH 11:02 Oh. XD 11:02 GODAMNIT MIKE (kappa) 11:03 #PS4IsBetterThanTheXboxOne 11:03 #MakeTheXboxOneGreat 11:03 #MakeTheXbox360GreatAgain 11:04 #hastag 11:04 *hashtag 11:05 #GayFurryPorn 11:05 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 11:05 #FNaFporn 11:05 Ew 11:06 I may be a furry 11:06 but FNAF porn is just 11:06 wtf 11:06 >may 11:06 PFFT 11:06 MAY? 11:06 What? It's good shit. 11:06 N o 11:06 it is fucking 11:06 awf u l 11:06 Yus. It is gud. 11:06 More horrible than Undertale porn 11:06 Wow. My feels 11:07 ow 11:07 I cri ;-; 11:07 Wait, you like- 11:07 * MikeSulpher backs away from Cowhat. 11:07 FNIAandnowthis 11:07 (Lenny) 11:07 (Lenny) 11:08 dammit. 11:08 (Lenny) 11:08 also, there is nothing wrong with FNiA. 11:08 * MikeSulpher facepalm 11:09 Moik 11:09 * MikeSulpher looks at them FNiA breasts 11:09 Suuure. 11:09 Suuure they aren't. 11:09 I made a Sans for you. http://ptld-93.deviantart.com/art/Get-Dunked-On-Kid-Undertale-603234960?q=gallery%3APTLD-93&qo=1 11:09 Cmon, I know you like it too 11:09 I don't. 11:10 I know you do. 11:10 I do not. 11:10 im just going to stop before I make shit hit the fan. 11:10 Holy s 11:10 hit 11:11 My Sans. It looks fucking horrible. 11:11 I hate FNiA 11:11 Iwishineverexisted 11:12 I reme m ber on etime 11:12 I was fucking around with Lebunnie 11:12 and asked him a joke question 11:12 But-but what about the RPs we did about it? 11:12 You guys did RP's? 11:12 "Hey, should I put this as my avatar?" And linked him a Anime Foxy. 11:12 yup. 11:12 Cowhat. 11:12 ? 11:12 You always asked if we could do FNiA rps and I just say yes so I can make you happy? 11:13 Oh, I thought you liked doing them 11:13 FNiA TO ME IS CRINGE 11:13 ugh 11:13 caps lock STOP TURNING ON WHEN YOU SHOULDN'T 11:13 XD 11:14 Caps Lock is savage 11:14 rebel 11:14 Guess I was wrong... 11:14 DEREK YOU SAVAGE 11:14 Anybody get the reference? No? 11:14 Derek. 11:14 Hm. 11:15 It was a reference to the copyright strikes IHE got by a man named Derek Savage. 11:15 Remember that dude that was Over reactive af? 11:15 Oh yeah. 11:15 Tyran 11:15 No, not him. 11:15 He's so fucking over reactive and he can't even take a joke. 11:15 Like damn. 11:16 Brb 11:16 ...is this the same with everyone? Does no one like doing RPs with me, but they only do it just to make me happy?...I feel like I should just stop doing RPs. 11:16 a 11:16 ... Uhhhhhhhhhhh. 11:17 ....can we not make this depressing 11:19 Yeah, I'm afraid it's too late Drago, because when I'm around I seem to cause drama and depression no matter what. 11:20 * Mr.Cowhat77 sits in the corner and starts to sob a bit. 11:21 ..... 11:21 * Dragonmasterdrago302 facepalms 11:21 the chat is active pls no sad stuf 11:21 Agreed 11:21 Ugh. 11:22 Whatever u say Mr. T 11:22 (I had to do it. I couldn't resist to make that joke.) 11:23 Attention Seekers these days. 11:23 ... 11:23 Aw, did I offend you, kid? 11:23 mike your making it worse :l 11:24 Jerik, screw off. 11:24 Naaahhh. 11:24 im not in the mood. 11:24 But I am. 2016 04 29